TOW the Friends Become More than Friends
by Sara9
Summary: Weird title, huh? Anyway, this is my first fanfic, and it's going to be mostly about Ross and Rachel, but the rest of the gang will be there, too. I gave it a PG-13 rating, but it's probably nothing you wouldn't hear on the show anyway.
1. TOW They Do It

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to the wonderful creators of _Friends_.

A/N: This is my first _Friends_ fanfic, so I really hope you like it. This takes place a few months after the beginning of season eight. I'm attempting humor at some points, but I'm really more of a sappy romance writer... Anyway, please, give me your opinions. Enjoy...

Chapter One - TOW They Do It

==========

"Ross, where's Rachel? Is something wrong?" Monica asked when her brother entered the apartment she shared with her husband. Ross had taken Rachel to a doctor's appointment earlier that morning.

"She's coming," Ross answered. "She was right behind me," he added with a puzzled look on his face when he turned and realized she wasn't behind him anymore.

"Ross, she's pregnant. You can't just lose her!" Monica scolded.

Chandler entered from the bedroom. "He lost Rachel?"

"I did _not_ lose her," Ross defended himself quickly. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Look what I found in the hallway," Phoebe said as she entered the apartment with Rachel right behind her. "Did someone lose something?" she glared at Ross.

"I did _not_ lose her," he repeated and walked over to Rachel. He embraced her and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I thought you were with me."

"So you admit it? You _did_ lose me!" a very pregnant Rachel snapped angrily. She was nearly seven months along, and her hormones were raging.

"No, no, no. I was just so excited about telling everyone our news."

"News? What news?" Joey asked as he entered the apartment with his mouth full and a sandwich in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw Ross' arms around Rachel. "Ooo... Are you guys doin' it again?!" he asked excitedly.

"Joey!" the rest of the group exclaimed. Ross and Rachel had grown very close over the last few months, and everyone could see that clearly. They weren't, however, as Joey so delicately put it, "doin' it again."

"I'm seven months pregnant, Joey. Now is not the time for those activities," Rachel blushed.

"Oh... Too bad," Joey sighed.

"Yeah, um, so what's the news?" Phoebe asked.

"Well..." Ross smiled at Rachel, then back at the gang. "The doctors didn't see it earlier, but... We're having twins."

Monica, Chandler, and Joey all gave them their congratulations, but Phoebe seemed a little less enthused.

"That's it?" she asked. "Um, I hate to tell you this, but I had triplets. That's a little more than twins, you know."

"Yeah, you're right, Pheebs, but this is still exciting news. They're having two babies instead of one," Chandler tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, um, no. My triplets beat your twins any day."

They all decided to leave it at that. There was no good in arguing with her.

"We should celebrate," Monica suggested. "Why don't we all go out tonight? We haven't done that in awhile."

"Oh, Mon, I wish I could, but I really need to lie down. It's been a long day." Rachel rubbed her stomach and sighed. "These little guys are driving me crazy."

"Why don't you come with me tonight, Rach? You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch," Ross suggested.

"What's wrong with her staying at _her_ place with me?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, Joey. I'd just like to spend a little time with the mother of my children," Ross replied.

"Ross, that's really sweet," Rachel smiled, "but I'll be fine with Joey."

"Yeah, she'll be fine with Joey," Joey agreed.

"I know, I know. I just wish you'd stay, Rachel. I'd like to talk to you about something."

Rachel gave him a funny look before answering. "Okay, I'll stay. But you have to promise to give me a foot massage. My feet are killing me."

"Sure," he smiled. "Let's go. Bye guys. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," they all yelled as Ross and Rachel left, hand in hand.

"Oh yeah," Joey grinned once they had closed the door behind them. "They're doin' it."

==========

"Can I get you something, Rach?" Ross asked before joining her on the couch.

"No, just that foot massage," she smiled. "And I'd like to know what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh, that... Hey, let me give you that massage," he said as he helped her prop her feet up in his lap.

"Thanks, Ross. So...what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked curiously.

He paused before answering. "Rachel, I lied to you about something, and I'm not sure how you're going to take the truth. But I know that I've got to tell you."

"Honey, you can tell me anything," Rachel answered him.

"Do you remember when you had your first sonogram?

"Of course I do."

"Do you remember when I mentioned getting married and you wanted nothing to do with it?"

"Yes, Ross, but what are you trying to tell me?" she asked.

"Rachel, when you asked if we still loved each other, I said no... That was a lie," he admitted. "On my part, at least."

"Ross, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I _do_ love you, Rachel. I never stopped loving you, and I'd be a fool if I let this go on without telling you. I realize that you may not feel the same about me anymore, but for me, it's always been you. You're the woman I always dreamed of marrying and having a family with, Rachel. And now the family part is coming true... I just can't let this go on any longer without trying to get you back into my life. Not just as my friend and the mother of my children - as my partner, as my lover, and - someday - as my wife. So please, Rachel, think about it. I'll always be there for you and the babies. I'll always love you."

Rachel was crying by the time Ross had finished. He handed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said anything. I should've known my chances with you were over."

"No, Ross. I- I love you, too," she answered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was so excited because I - I knew that having a baby with you would bring us closer again. And then...Mona..."

"I know. I just thought..." He stopped, thinking about the few dates he'd had with Mona. He regretted wasting his time with her, but, somehow, she had made it clearer to him that he had to confess his true feelings to Rachel. "I thought we were over, Rachel. I was trying to move on, but, every month - every week - of this pregnancy made me see that we might have a chance again."

"Ross, do you really think we could make it this time? Do you really think we could finally be happy together?"

"I do, Rach." He smiled at her and took her into his arms. "I guess these babies have just made us both realize that Pheebs has always been right."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"We're lobsters."

She laughed. "Yeah. We are," she agreed before their lips met in a tender kiss.

"You should probably get some sleep," Ross suggested when they broke the kiss. "I'll help you to my room."

"Ross?" Rachel said as he helped her to the bedroom. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" he replied as he helped her into bed.

"I'm sure. I want you to hold me...if you can," she teased.

"Oh, I can... I always will."

==========

"Good morning," Ross said cheerily as he entered Joey and Rachel's apartment the next morning.

"You sound pretty happy," Joey observed. "Hey, did you guys do it last night?" he grinned.

"Joey, that's enough. We didn't 'do it' last night."

"Then why are you so happy? It's too early to be so...well, happy."

"Because Rachel and I are in love."

"Yeah, so. What else is new?" Joey didn't seem surprised.

"Joey, we're in love. That's some pretty big news, don't you think?"

"Not really. I've known that for years. You two were just too stubborn to admit it."

"You know something, Joey, you're absolutely right."

"I know... So what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah. Rachel needed a blouse. She forgot to bring it last night."

"Joey, who was - uh oh." Phoebe stopped in her tracks after stepping out of Joey's room.

"Pheebs?!" Ross looked at her, wearing nothing but one of Joey's T-shirts, and pointed. "You and _Joey_?!" he asked wide-eyed.

"Hey, you and Rachel weren't getting anywhere, so we had to do something," Joey said as Phoebe came over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're _sleeping_ together?!" Ross asked.

"Only once," Phoebe answered. "But I wouldn't mind staying over again. This man is a _love_ machine." She winked at Joey. He grinned.

"Too much information for me," Ross quickly responded. "I'll just get that thing for Rachel and leave you guys alone." With that, he disappeared into Rachel's room.

__

Knock, knock.

"More company? Great," Joey sighed and opened the door.

"Hey, Joey. We were just wondering -" Chandler and Monica spotted Phoebe and gasped in unison.

"Yes, yes, we did it," Phoebe answered their unasked question.

"Wow. I didn't see _that_ coming," Chandler said, shocked by the revelation.

"This is crazy. Wait until Ross and Rachel find out," Monica added.

"Ross already knows," Ross answered for himself after coming out of Rachel's room.

"What are you doing here? Where's Rachel?" Monica asked.

"She's still at my apartment. I've gotta get back there," he answered. "By the way, we're back together."

"Back together?! Again?" they all asked.

"Yeah, again... And this time for good," he smiled.

"This is weird. All of us together? That's just unbelievable," Chandler said quietly.

"I think it was inevitable," Ross replied.

"Maybe you're right," Monica agreed.

Joey grinned. "We're all doin' it..."

==========

A/N: Okay, some people might think it was a little cheesy to pair them all off, but it could happen. Personally, I like the idea. And I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. If you like it, I'll give you more. If you hate it, I'll leave it here. Just let me know...


	2. TOW the Doughnuts

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to the wonderful creators of _Friends_.

A/N: Thanks for your comments on the first chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I hope you like the second one. Please let me know what you think! Again, I'm attempting humor, but I can't promise it's gonna be funny to anyone but me. lol I hope you enjoy...

Chapter Two - TOW the Doughnuts

==========

A month later, all three relationships were blossoming. Monica and Chandler were discussing the idea of starting a family. Joey and Phoebe were enjoying a casual relationship, but things were slowly evolving into something more. As for Ross and Rachel... They were living together, in Ross' apartment, and anxiously awaiting the arrival of their babies.

"Monica, you wouldn't happen to have anymore of those doughnuts, would you?" Rachel asked. She had been spending a lot of time at Chandler and Monica's lately. Ross insisted that she stay with someone while he was out.

"Yeah, sure," Monica replied. She'd kept homemade doughnuts on hand for a month because of Rachel's cravings. "You sure have been eating a lot of these lately," she added as she handed Rachel a doughnut.

"Hey, I'm eating for three. I'm allowed to do this, you know." Rachel tried to defend her eating habits.

"I know, I know... I'd love to be eating for two myself," Monica sighed.

"Hasn't Chandler given in yet?"

"He's a little worried about being a dad... He thinks he'll screw our kids up," she laughed.

"He'll be a great dad. You've just gotta convince him."

"Yeah..." Monica trailed off, and sighed. "Rachel, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, honey," Rachel said, then took another bite of the doughnut.

"I think I'm pregnant."

With that, bits of doughnut flew across the living room. "What?!" Rachel asked, shocked.

"I said I think I'm pregnant," Monica repeated.

"Yeah, I heard that. I thought you guys decided not to start trying yet."

"We did. It just sort of...happened. Besides, I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant. I bought a pregnancy test yesterday, but I haven't had a chance to take it yet."

"Monica! Take it!" Rachel urged.

"Okay, okay," Monica smiled. "Be right back."

Monica rushed into the bathroom. Rachel placed her hands on her stomach and smiled. "You guys might have a little cousin sooner than we thought."

"Hey, Rach. What's going on?" Joey asked as he entered the apartment. He grabbed a doughnut from the kitchen counter and joined Rachel in the living room.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just eating a doughnut," she replied nervously and held up the remainder of her doughnut as proof.

"You're sure eating a lot of those lately."

"Joey! How many times do I have to go through this? I'm eating for three. I can do this now."

"Rachel, I -" Monica stopped when she saw Joey. "I cleaned the bathroom. All done," she tried to cover. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Was everything successful?" Rachel asked curiously, trying to control her excitement.

"Yeah. _Very_ successful," Monica grinned and sat down beside Rachel on the couch. "Everything's great," she smiled brightly.

"Oh! Monica, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know!" Monica replied in her very own "Monica way."

"Geez, guys. All this over cleaning the bathroom?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a pretty big accomplishment," Rachel tried to cover. "Chandler lives here now, you know."

"Oh, yeah," Joey replied as if this explained everything.

"Hey, guys. How are you, sweetie?" Ross asked after entering the apartment. He walked over to Rachel and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm great - wonderful," Rachel smiled at him.

"Monica, you look awfully happy," Ross commented.

"I know!" she replied excitedly.

"She cleaned the bathroom," Joey informed him. "You know, Chandler lives here now..."

"O-kay," Ross said. "Speaking of Chandler, I saw him downstairs. He's on his way up."

At the mention of his name, Chandler opened the door. "Somebody mention my name?"

"Chandler! You're home!" Monica exclaimed and ran into his arms.

"Wow. Hey, beautiful," he whispered and kissed her. "You seem especially happy today."

"I know!" she exclaimed again.

"Ross, let's go home," Rachel suggested.

"Home? I thought we were all having dinner together tonight," he replied.

"Yeah. Weren't you gonna cook, Monica?" Chandler asked.

"You're right," she sighed.

"Hey, we can do this another time," Rachel continued. Chandler and Monica really needed some time alone. "Anyway, I'm kind of tired. The babies have been kicking a lot today."

"Really?" Ross put his hand on her large stomach. "Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, honey. I just want to go to bed."

Ross looked at his sister. "Would you mind?" he asked.

"Of course not. We can do it another time," she smiled.

"Hey, I wanted some free food!" Joey protested.

"Joey, I'll buy you and Phoebe a pizza," Monica offered. "And next week, we'll all have dinner together."

"I'll take it. Send it over when it gets here," he said and left the room.

"Come on, Rach," Ross said and helped her up from the couch.

"Congratulations, and good luck," Rachel whispered when she hugged Monica on the way out.

"Bye, guys," Ross called as they left.

"Bye," Chandler and Monica responded.

"What was that 'good luck' about?" Chandler asked.

Monica led him to the couch. "Sit down, honey. We've got to talk about something."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just have something to tell you," she answered, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay... What is it?"

She sighed before continuing. "Honey, you know we've been talking about a family lately. And I know that you've had your doubts about being a father."

"Mon, I've been thinking about that, and I think that whenever we do start a family, I'll be ready. I'll have you to help me through fatherhood," he smiled.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "I'm glad you feel that way, honey... Because we're gonna have a baby!"

Chandler just stared at her with wide eyes. "A...a...a baby?" he questioned, not quite sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Yes, a baby. Chandler, I'm pregnant." She looked at him, trying to judge his reaction. "Are you all right? Honey, I'm sorry I sprung this on you, but I just had to -"

"No, no. I'm fine... I'm fine... Just a little shocked, I guess." He was still staring blankly into space.

"But are you okay with this? I know we weren't exactly planning this right now, but it happened. And I'm thrilled about it," she smiled.

Chandler finally snapped out of it and looked over at his wife. "So am I," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really... We're having a baby..."

==========

Ross put his hand over Rachel's on her stomach and smiled at her. "They're really active tonight, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," she agreed.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just feeling the babies kicking. They were both enjoying being together again, and Ross was planning on suggesting taking their relationship to the next level. Rachel, however, had no idea what he was planning or just how soon that plan would come into action...

"Rachel, have you ever thought about where we'd be in ten years?"

She looked at him quizzically before answering. "I don't know, Ross. I guess we'll be raising our children." She patted her stomach.

"Together?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I hope so... for the kids' sakes."

"Oh, just for the kids, huh?" Ross seemed disappointed.

"No, honey. You know I want to be with you... Forever, I hope," she smiled.

"Me too," he agreed. Things were looking up again...

"Hey, did you bring any of Monica's doughnuts home? I'm kind of hungry."

"Um...yeah. They're in the kitchen. Be right back." He disappeared into the kitchen and put a doughnut on a plate for Rachel. He smiled to himself as a brilliant idea came to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful, diamond engagement ring. He looked at it for a minute before placing it in the center of the doughnut.

"That looks great," Rachel smiled when Ross re-entered the living room with the plate. He handed it to her and joined her on the couch. He watched as she picked up the doughnut and the ring fell onto the empty plate.

"Ross, what is this?" Rachel asked nervously.

"It's a, um, engagement ring," he chuckled.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe this." She had tears in her eyes.

Ross wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her tenderly. "Rachel, I love you. I've loved you since the ninth grade, and I'm going to love you forever." He picked the ring up from the plate and got down on one knee. "Rachel Karen Greene, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ross, I love you so much," she cried. "Yes, I'll - ouch!" She clutched her stomach.

"Oh no! The babies!" Ross exclaimed. "I've got to get you to the hospital!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Gimme that ring!" she demanded.

"Does this mean 'yes?' You'll marry me?"

"Yes, yes! I'll marry you, Ross. But right now I just want the ring - and to get these babies out of me!" she exclaimed as another wave of pain hit her.

He laughed, despite the situation, and placed the ring on her finger. "I'll call Chandler and Monica." He kissed her as he stood up. "They can get Joey and Phoebe." He went into the bedroom and emerged with Rachel's bag. "Wow. We're gonna have our babies tonight."


	3. TOW the Baby Talk

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to the wonderful creators of _Friends_.

A/N: Thanks again for your comments and, again, I'm sorry it took so long. As far as the babies' names, I'm not very good at that, but I hope they'll do. lol Please let me know what you think - about that, and the chapter as a whole. I hope you enjoy...

Chapter Three - TOW the Baby Talk

==========

"It's two in the morning! What do you want?" Joey yelled as he opened the door to his apartment to find Chandler and Monica waiting in the hallway. "What's going on?" he asked angrily. "We were _sleeping_!"

"If you want to call _that_ sleeping," Phoebe grinned when she joined the others.

"Rachel's in labor!" Monica explained. "We're going to the hospital. Come on!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Phoebe answered. "I'm not dressed, if you haven't noticed," she began, indicating her robe. "Besides, it's hard to say how long having those babies is gonna take."

==========

"How long is this gonna take?!" Rachel yelled at Ross. She was obviously in pain, and she wasn't taking it well at all. "You did this to me, Ross Gellar! Get these things out of me!"

"Rachel, sweetie, just breathe -"

"_You_ breathe!" she yelled. "You are _never_ gonna touch me again!"

"Now, Rachel, you don't mean that."

"Oh yeah?! You just wait and see!" she glared at him. "Hey, you know what? I don't think I'm gonna marry you anymore."

"Okay." Ross was trying to be patient with her.

"Okay?! That doesn't bother you?" Rachel asked, shocked, as she tried to breathe through another contraction.

"Of course it bothers me. But I can't force you to marry me, Rach... Oh, I'll just take that ring back since you changed your mind about the engagement." He held out his hand to get the ring from her.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily," Rachel retorted. "Wow. I feel so much better now," she sighed as the contraction subsided.

"I'm glad, honey. I'm sorry this hurts so much," Ross said sincerely.

"I know you are. I'm sorry I keep biting your head off."

"No problem. After all, I _did_ have a part in doing this to you," he smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember," she teased. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"What? What is it?"

"Contraction," she answered. "Ross, it hurts," she moaned.

"I know, honey. I know," he soothed.

Rachel screamed again as the pain hit her. "You don't know anything! If you'd known how to read the fine print on certain packages, we might not be in this mess!"

"Oh, that... Rachel, sweetie, I don't think that would have changed anything."

"Oh yeah?! Maybe if you'd read the package, you would have changed your mind about taking advantage of me!"  


"Taking advantage of you? Rach, I didn't -"

__

Knock, knock.

"Can we come in?" Monica said with her head stuck in the door.

"Come on in guys," Ross instructed. "We're having a contraction," he informed them.

"We?!" Rachel exclaimed, getting over another contraction. "I don't see you up on a bed waiting to push two watermelons out of a hole the size of a peanut.!"

"A peanut? Really?" Joey pondered that thought.

"I don't know, Joey. The point is, it hurts!" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, it hurts!" Phoebe chimed in. She looked from Joey to Rachel. "At least you don't have _three_ watermelons - and you get to keep yours."

"Rach, are you sure you don't mind us being in here?" Monica asked. "We can go back to the waiting room if you want."

"No, I want you to stay. Besides, you're gonna have to do this in nine months or so anyway."

"What?!" Ross exclaimed. "Monica?" He looked to his sister.

She smiled brightly at her brother. "We're having a baby!" she said excitedly.

"A baby? Wow," Joey smiled.

"Yeah, wow," Phoebe agreed. While Ross, Monica and Chandler exchanged hugs and congratulations, she leaned over to whisper to Joey. "Can we talk?"

"Sure... Let's go to the waiting room."

They left the rest of the group in Rachel's room and headed for the waiting room.

"What is it?" Joey asked when they sat down together.

"You know, nevermind. It's nothing. Let's just go back to Rachel's room," she sighed.

"Pheebs," Joey smiled at her. "Come on. What is it?"

"Joey, it's really silly... I just keep thinking that among the six of us, there have been six babies - well, seven, with Monica - and not one of them has been mine... I guess I'm just a little jealous."

"Hey, none of 'em are mine either, Pheebs."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I know that."

"Oh... You're not saying you, uh, wanna have a baby with me, are you?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Not now, at least... But someday."

"Me and you? A baby?" Joey grinned.

"I don't know. Maybe," she smiled back at him. "Let's go back and check on Rachel."

"Okay." He took her hand and led her down the hallway.

When they entered the room again, they were greeted with the sight of everyone crowded around Rachel's bed, trying to help her through a contraction. From what Phoebe could tell, all they were doing was annoying her.

"Come on, Rachel, breathe!" Monica encouraged.

"You can do it, sweetie," Ross cheered her on.

"You're doing great," Chandler added.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Rachel yelled. The room suddenly became quiet. "Thank you. Now, somebody please get a doctor in here because I'm not holding these babies in anymore!"

"Dr. Grant will be in in a moment," the nurse chimed in. "And I need everyone out except the mother, the father, and the babies."

"Good luck, you two," the rest of the group said before leaving the room.

"Let us know when something happens," Monica added.

"I'll be out as soon as the babies get here," Ross promised.

Just as Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey left the room, Dr. Grant entered the room.

"How are we doing?" he asked as he flipped through Rachel's chart.

"_Ross_ is fine. _I'm_ in a little pain here," Rachel snapped.

The doctor smiled. "It'll all be over soon, I promise," he laughed. "Are you ready to start pushing, Rachel?"

"Yes! Let's get this show on the road," she replied anxiously.

==========

"Think she's had the babies yet?" Joey asked his three companions in the waiting room.

"Ross said he'd let us know as soon as anything happened," Chandler answered.

"Well, it sure is taking a long time," Monica sighed.

"Guys, it takes time for these things," Phoebe reminded them. "And Rachel's such a wimp, it'll probably take a lot longer than it took when I had the triplets."

"It shouldn't be much longer..."

==========

"All right, Rachel. One more big push and we'll have baby number one," the doctor encouraged.

"Come on, sweetie. You can do it," Ross urged as Rachel continued pushing.

Soon the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Congratulations," the doctor smiled. "Baby number one is a girl!"  


"A girl?" Ross asked as he stared at the tiny baby. "Rachel, it's a girl!"

"A girl," she sighed happily.

"Okay, Rachel. Let's do this one more time..."

==========

Ross was all smiles when Joey spotted him coming down the hallway to the waiting room.

"Hey, it's Ross!" he informed the rest of the group. They all stood to meet him.

"Well? What happened?" Monica asked eagerly.

"We, um... We have two babies." He held up two fingers to illustrate.

"We know that, Ross," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, what are they? Boys or girls?" Chandler asked.

"Girls. Two girls." Again, he held up two fingers.

"Girls! Can we see them?" Monica asked.

"Yeah... Rachel's waiting for you guys. Come on..."

==========

"Hey," Rachel smiled at her friends when they entered her room. She was holding both babies, wrapped in pink blankets.

"Aww..." They all smiled back at the newest additions to the group. "They're beautiful," Monica said quietly as she approached the bed.

"What did you name them?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Ross took one of the babies from Rachel. "This one is Kelly Dawn Gellar and -"

"No, no, no, Ross. _This one_ is Kelly Dawn Gellar. _That one_ is Chelsea Brooke Gellar," she corrected him.

"Oh no. I don't even know my own daughters!" Ross panicked.

"You could put some paint on one of their backs. That's what I did with my turtles when I was a kid." Joey seemed proud of his suggestion.

"Bad idea, Joey," Chandler responded.

They all stood there, staring at the babies. Monica squeezed Chandler's hand, anticipating this event in their own lives. Joey smiled at Phoebe, remembering their earlier conversation. Ross handed Chelsea back to Rachel and leaned over to kiss his fiancee and the mother of his daughters. He smiled at his babies. "Welcome to the world, Kelly and Chelsea."


End file.
